Sleeping Beauty
by choco-coco
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin. Cursed to wonder for 1000 years without his greater youkai powers, Sesshoumaru is forced to engage with a human. He must make the girl fall in love with him to break his curse. sessrin. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of Inuyasha characters. Duh!

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

_Prologue:_

"Sesshoumaru I ask you again, can you not allow your heart to love me"

The wind blew against the miko as her long black hair swept across her face. Her body weak and her eyes imploring, she looked to the creature standing only a few feet before her. Behind the cage stood a tall beautiful demon with amber eyes, soft but delicate full lips, pale skin with long silver hair accentuated by the white robe and armor he wore.

Her eyes glazing with sorrow looked to the beauty caged behind the bars, shinning brightly like a diamond and cutting her heart like a stone. He only returned her longing stare with piercing hatred and hissed coldly.

"_Hmph_. I hold _nothing _but _contempt _for your race. But I find you most disgusting - with your so called _passions _for me and to expect me to return these pitiful feelings that you feel. Do not seek for that which is above your station and beyond the comprehension of your weak race."

Sesshoumaru's icy gold discs turned into wildfire. He wanted to snap this miko's head off. She was pitiful and weak. Bothering him at every turn with her stupid professions.

And now she had him in a bind, some kind of subjugation spell that forced him inside the cage.  
It of course angered him beyond words and being the silent brooding type, he glared. Eyes turning redder and larger as he began to feel the surge of his powers awakening within his human form.

The miko shot an arrow at him, an arrow full of souls and the power of purity to disburse his youki. His transformation broken, he shot back with an icy glare at the miko standing before him.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I loved you."

Closing her eyes, she began to chant words that no human had spoken before her and that no demon had the unfortunate circumstance to hear.

A soul spell.

As sudden as the words "I loved you" fell from the miko's lips, leaving the stoic Sesshoumaru gagging inside the pit of his stomach, he was suddenly surrounded by a whirl of misty fog. It encircled him and wrapped around his body. He growled loudly in anger as the mist slowly seeped into his skin. Turning his head away from his body he looked at the miko for explanation.

"I had offered you my, everything. My body. My love. But you refused them all with disdain. Hear me now Sesshoumaru. I offer my soul to the gods in exchange to bind your greater youkai powers. I curse you. For a 1000 years you will be forced to wonder the Earth until you find the girl with the power to awaken your greater youki. The only marking of the proof of your demon blood, which now rests on your forehead, the crescent moon, will let you know of the girls presence."

Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth flowing down to her chin and landing on the sleeves of her white kimono. The red droplets pooled around her white dress mixing with her salty tears that overflowed from her black eyes, slowly emptying of its glimmer as life drifted from her.

She struggled with her voice as the vast darkness crept inside her.

"You will feel...my sorrow...and know the meaning of regret. The girl to be born is born from the souls of a 1000 mikos' before her... she is pure...you will regain your full power only if you can mark her." She coughed, blood splattering all over her dress as she slowly fell to the side of the ground.

Her eyes full of regret held the being of her heart for the last time. The demon only stared as his face distorted full of hate for her. _"If you had..only...loved me..." _

'But you will come to understand...and know the love I had for you...and...pain..' and with these last thoughts she slept.

Her eyelids slowly closed over the lifeless pupils, and the creature before her was left standing in seething anger as the chance to shred her into a million pieces were all but taken away by her death. (There's no fun in killing that which can't feel pain)

* * *

Hi, this is my second fanfic. My other Sess/Rin story, Moon and Sun is starting off very very slowly...and it's more serious and dark. So I needed something to keep me lighthearted and laughing. So I thought of this story. I have great ideas for this story. So Read and Review. If I get enough reviews I will make the next chapter extra long for all you die heard sess/rin fans. :) 


	2. In the future

**Chapter 1: Into the future**

Sesshoumaru observed himself in the mirror.

'It has been 1000 years and soon I will be able to transform to my true self...a dog'.

All he had to do now was find the accursed girl born from the souls of dead mikos, make her fall desperately in love with him, mark her, and then slaughter her into pieces for her 'infidelity'. He grinned at the thought. 'Yes...I will have my revenge upon the miko who cursed me with this spell'.

At first it had taken him a long time to get used to his new powerless form. He could no longer transform, use his poison gas, nor poison whip. All he had was toukijin, tenseiga, and his natural dog senses. His immortality had strengthened due to the curse. He could not die.

He had suffered under the numerous attacks of lower youkai, endured their tauntings; had been chased for their sadistic pleasure, but most of all he had also been treated like a hanyou (Author: you reap what you sow, sessy...).

'But soon...very soon...I will be free of all the years of degradation and all shall feel my wrath again'...

He had changed over the years to blend into human society. He had cut his long silver hair so that it only came to his chin and he wore human clothes, and ate human food. The humans that he loathed had taken over much of the world. Not very many demons existed and if they did they blended in as well, conforming to the times that had reduced them to children's stories from the pages of history.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...the meeting will be in 10 minutes we must get going." A little man balding at the top, always looking sickly green, as if ready to throw up anytime anywhere, waddled into the room. Yelling at the top of his small lungs, his voice was raspy and harsh to the dog demons ears.

"Jakken, shut up", throwing the stapler at the short man he turned and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Mr. Kubota Higurashi, we are very unfortunate to inform you but your daughter has entered into a coma. As of right now, based on many cat scans and ultrasounds, her body is functioning normally, but her frontal lobe has taken too much shock from the impact of the accident...we regret to inform you that your daughter might be sleeping forever."

The doctor handled the man across his desk some paper forms. "With the new laws we can offer her euthanasia if you wish...leaving her in this state may be too painful for you and your family. It is also very costly. It might be cruel and I'm sure you have hopes that your daughter will gain consciousness once again, but I highly doubt the chances. Please consider your option, I will leave these forms with you to take so that you can discuss with your family."

The man in front of him was silent. Then he spoke, "my option...what about my daughter's choice to live..."

Naraku absolutely hated these kinds of situations. He could only blame himself and his parents for forcing him to become a doctor. He cursed mentally for being stuck with such a profession. Why couldn't people accept death? It's a fact of life after all. 'Why can't people just deal with it; instead, they have to cry, wail, complain, and sometimes grab his collar and start shouting – "you're a doctor...what the hell are you good for if you can't save my son, daughter, husband, wife, etc...' It always made him sick. These people...so foolish to attach themselves to others like them.

"Mr. Higurashi...I understand how you feel, but"—

"Yes I understand. I will notify you by tomorrow evening." Kubota got up weakly from his chair and made for the door. Stepping out to the hospital corridor he headed for his daughters room.

* * *

There she lay...sleeping with a smile on her lips.

Any moment now she's going to wake up and throw her arms around him and cry out 'Daddy...where have you been' and he would just smile under her mischievous gaze.

He sat next to his daughter's bed. 'I won't give up Rin...don't worry.' He kissed his daughters forehead and walked out into the cold winter weather outside the hospital.

* * *

"Jinju Inc. is suffering major stock loss sir. Their stocks are at an all time low at 5.10/share. Now is the time to buy sir. All we need to do is buy 40 of their stocks and we have them under our firm control." Kouga walked back to his seat from his very brief presentation and waited for his boss to comment on his recommendation.

Sitting at the end of a long oval table Sesshoumaru looked at the papers before him, "Have they made us an offer?" "No, sir. And I don't"—

"Set up a meeting with Kubota Higurashi. I want to meet him for a deal." Before anyone else could offer an objection, Sesshoumaru had already walked away from the meeting.

'I have better things to do then sit through these tedious meetings. Human brains work too slow...why couldn't they comprehend things faster. He wouldn't risk buying that company...his shares might drop as well. The best thing to do is to wait till it falls on its own, than take what's of value.'

* * *

ok...Review Please... They will sooon ...very soooooon...MEET! 


	3. Sesshoumaru and Beethoven

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own inuyasha.

I BELIEVE **THANKS** ARE IN ORDER FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I WAS SIMPLY ECSTATIC:

**Parella: **Thank you, please come again  
**Anime-fan4444: **thank you...I hope you like the ending (which won039;t be for quite a while) **  
Keeper-of-the-triforce: **YOU rock!  
**Ashes of the Star Phoenix: **Oh..thank you for letting me know of my anonymous settings. I fixed it so that everyone can review now. Now enjoy the story.

**Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru and Beethoven**

"Father, what did the doctor say" Kagome looked at her father.

His appearance like an old ragged cloth, it was horrible.

Rin had gone out on her bicycle to pick a present for their father's birthday, but on her way back she had been hit by a drunk driver. She almost died. But somehow she held on, surprising their father, Kagome, and the ever fearful Souta. It seemed they had hope, that as the days passed she would quickly recover. But as the days rolled into weeks, then turned to months...they started to worry.

It wasn't any help that their father's company was rapidly crumbling either. Passed down from generation to generation from their great-great- great grandfather, it was the source of the family struggles to exist. It wasn't just money, an old building, or power and influence that came with it, is was part of their family history; therefore, it was their blood. But they had fallen on hard times, the Japanese economy was going through a deflation that has lasted for over a decade with no end in sight and to top it off people just wouldn't consume.

Rin had always been the one to cheer the family. Her cheerful spirit, never-give up attitude, and persistence always raised praise in their fathers eyes. And to see their innocent Rin reduced to...

Kagome cried.

She had tried very hard to keep her tears from brimming up under her eyes, but as the days wore on with no news from Rin and the medias constant speculations about the company...it was too much. And the look on their fathers face told her things she did not want to think about or believe. Trying desperately to control her tears, Kagome turned to their father once more"Father, how is she"

"Euthanasia. They say she won';t wake up. That we...should kill her."

Like a broken dam all her tears began to flow...she wished this nightmare would end.

"Kagome..." her father began. Kagome knew what he would say. She took her hands and laid them on top of his. "Father don't worry. I'm sure she'll wake up. Until then we'll hold up for her."

Forcing a smile on her face, she spoke with much energy and perk as she could possibly gather. Kagome didn't want to think about financial matters, but they needed money to keep her sister alive. "Father...the CEO of Ichidai Inc. contacted me a few minutes ago. Their president wants to meet with you. I tried to tell them that you were in no condition right now but they set up a date anyway. He told me to tell you their president would be waiting for you at your office tomorrow at noon."

He nodded.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in the balcony enjoying the interpretive work of the now famous composer Gregory Speck.

His rendition of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony echoed through the Concert Hall, as violins clashed against each other and then slithered into graceful embrace at each electrifying heat of the music - the beat of the drums and the passionate fury of each instrument screaming to be heard in the captivating trance of the infamous fifth symphony.

Humans didn't know much about Beethoven except that he was deaf and had a very bad temper, almost feral as his human friends spoke of him in his passing. Humans didn't know but Beethoven was an inu-youkai...and a tough son-of-a itch too...

He was pitied in the Youkai world, his name always spoken with the 'clit clit clit' of the tongue.

The youkai race was slowly dying away, gradually falling into the backdrop of fables, but Beethoven stood stubbornly alone to bring his race into a last final battle against the humans. His music was filled with anger against the humans and despair over his species indecisiveness to assemble an offensive attack.

In his frustrations, he composed songs full of hidden messages in ancient youkai language interlaced within the intricacies of his notes; messages of uprising, blood, and death. His infamous 'Fifth Symphony' was a call to battle, to rise and gather, to put aside their tribal differences and hunt down every single human till they disappeared from the face of the planet.

But the future was so bleak.

To Beethoven's great horror, he came to be revered by the humans he greatly despised - and his music, written against the foolish nature of human emotions, of the silly squabbles of love that humans spent so much time on, and in disdain against their weak primitive nature - all came to be thought of as romantic to the impudent human population. Beethoven became the leader of their Romanticist movement in the world of classical music, when in truth; his music contained nothing but intense hostility for such useless sentimental human emotions.

His life was just one misunderstanding after another; a life spent fighting the repugnant baka no ningen emotions – but which only propelled humans to further pump and work over their little red organs.

Beethoven...his name to all youkai was inextricably intertwined with his ironic downfall...the messenger of war changed to the messenger of love...

Looking down from way up high Sesshoumaru grinned. Watching the humans clapping ecstatically for the music that cursed their dense existence, it was too ironic. And revolting for Beethoven ...

It was a cruel fate ...

_Fate_...

Sesshoumaru lingered on the word thinking of his current life. To live without his youkai powers, cursed with being able to avoid all death that could end all his miserable masquerade of pretensions...was this _his fate! _

The girl...

It was the only thing that kept him going.

The sacrifice needed to gain his powers and escape these pinheaded humans...the dredge of civilization It would be an easy task once he found the girl; he had no doubt about it.

Every human woman he had met in his traveling had been enthralled by his looks. To him they all looked like a field of weeds, he wanted to crush them, bring them to tears, and then watch them slowly die from their own miserable self-loathing.

For Sesshoumaru, it was too simple a task to dissolve the heart of a female, especially that of humans. He had thought about practicing the art of human relationships soon after he was cursed, but he found that all he had to do was look at them. As soon as their eyes locked with his, he heard the quickening of their beating hearts, felt the disgusting heat of their bodies, and scornfully observed the way their eyes glazed over with sheer loss as they tried to rack their brains out as to why such a beautiful male would be staring at them with such intensity.

Yet, much to their disappointment, the only intensity Sesshoumaru felt was the intensity to walk all over their melting bodies. 'If only I had my poison gas...' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he wondered about the girl again.

Where was she?

He was starting to loose his patience, and he being pretty patient – was getting annoyed by the lack of development in tracing her whereabouts. But how to find a girl he had never met?

Grunting, sesshoumaru silently accepted the situation.

'**But **_when _I find you I will be the greatest love you'll ever know...

and the **_last _**living creature your eyes will ever look upon...', he smirked.

* * *

Please Review

PS: Beethoven is my very favorite composer. I'm not making fun of him. I've always imagined that sessy would love his fifth symphony.

tata...


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: **In my previous life I was Rin and lived with Sessy. But I don039;t own any of 039;em... "me so sad..."

**Angel64: **Thank U. I noticed you read my other sess/rin story as well. Thank you again for reviewing. Beethoven...you039;ll see... I also LOVE your story fragile heart and have signed up for you mail list as well. Enjoy everyone...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sleeping Beauty**

"I'm here to meet with Mr. Higurashi, I have a noon appointment with him."

Kagome glanced up from her desk.

What she saw before her nearly took her breath away. The most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on was standing right before her very eyes; silky silver hair, amber eyes, full blue toned lips, pale skin, all placed in perfect proportion in the most elegant face she had ever seen. He looked surreal.

She shook her head.

"Uhm...uh..yes. I am very sorry but Mr. Higurashi had to cancel his appointment with you, I apologize for this late notice."

"Where is he currently" he commanded flatly.

'Wha...his voice its so low..and silky...' Shaking out of her reverie about the things she would do to listen to him all day, her mind snapped to attention"He is at the Shikon Hospital, my sister"- But before Kagome could finish the man had already turned on his heels and walked away, leaving behind a chilly echo of"That's all the information I need to know."

'hmph. Handsome but what a jerk', sticking her tongue out at the man disappearing from her view, she sat back down and wondered about her sister.

Rin...I hope you wake up soon. We all need you...

* * *

In confident regal strides Sesshoumaru walked down the hospital corridors glancing at the room numbers from the corner of his eyes. Having been blown off by Kubota Higurashi in his allotted time, Sesshoumaru didn't want to waste any further time. He will take what he had come for. 

But upon entering Shikon hospital he had had the strangest sensations running under his skin. Something was getting to him…but what was this thing? Whatever it was, the tingling sensation was beyond irritating. He walked faster. Room 245 the nurse had said.

Room 245.

Upon entering the room, his forehead burned as he felt the crescent moon pulsating atop his head.

_The girl...she's **here**_, he mentally hissed.

And sure enough, in the middle of the room there lay a girl with multiple wires attached to her forehead, machines all around her monitoring her every organ and nerve.

Excited in his own stoic way, he walked towards the edge of the bed, picked up the clipboard hanging by the chains and read the name off the record"Rin Higurashi".

_How interesting...Higurashi's daughter heh...'_, turning from the edge of the bed, he stepped to her side and peered down at the girl.

Much to his surprise and disappointment, the girl was not beautiful at all.

He had been expecting someone more enticing to make this female chase game more interesting for him. But this girl... She was... ... ... ... ... .. . plain. Dark brown chestnut colored hair falling in waves about her pillow and shoulders, round face with pink lips and matching pink cheeks, and a perky nose that etched mischief across her entire being.

She definitely didn't have a model figure.

_She is skinny and quite underdeveloped in the parts that make human females remotely attractive to youkai, _he thought frowning, and then his eyes glowed with malicious delight.

"This girl is going to be easy" he whispered to himself.

He had met her type before. "Bookworms""wallflowers""old maids" as humans termed them. They were the type who appeared resolute with high morals masked behind their rigid composure, but often times they were the type who stashed away stacks of romance novels watching pathetic love stories as they fantasized about the perfect male who would sweep them off their feet and peel away their innocence. In sesshoumaru's mind these were the most pathetic; slouching behind their reality to be trapped within their own fantasies; fantasies that gradually turn into nightmares as they no longer realized the reality of their sinking lives.

'_Before she ever realized what hit her, she'll be professing her love and groveling beneath my feet - to make love to her039'_, with this thought and the foreseen victory in hand he knelt beside the sleeping form, his hands firmly placed upon her shoulders, and looming over her in apathetic joy – he kissed her.

So lost was Sesshoumaru in his visions of glory and in slowly, but painfully killing the the girl once his youki had returned that he didn't even realize that the girl had opened her eyes; and much to **_her _**absolute horror she was being kissed in her sleep by a complete stranger.

Rin blinked.

Once.

z

Twice.

z

As realization dawned on her that the man kissing her was far from being a dream she slowly parted her lips, allowing the tongue to further roam and delve into the deeper cavities of her inner cave. She felt his tongue slowly ravaging around and with all the energy she could muster she tightened her jaw and clamped down as hard as she could on the unwanted, uninvited, and most disgustingly alien intrusion.

z

z

z

z

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sesshoumaru screamed.

His eyes unwilling opened away from his wonderful visions of revenge to the horror of a disgusting and angry human - lowering his pupils from the fire burning within her eyes, he saw that the girl had his tongue between her perfectly aligned set of pearly teeth. He struggled to talk"L-e-l t. meaaa...g...ot..."

The girl released his tongue from her grasp. As he staggered backwards from her she got up from her bed as fast as lightening and started throwing everything near the table at him; sputtering, spitting, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

**"H-H-Hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" ! **

**"Y-y-you disgusting ... serial rapppppiiiiisisissssst" ! **

**"Molesterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" ! **

"Ah...get out, get out, **GET OUT!...**somebody help...HELP !

HELP!

**HE-EEEEEEE-LLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP! **

Regaining his composure from the initial shock, he looked at the beet red girl standing on her bed screaming at the top of her lungs. "Stop this at once. I order you to S-T-O-P"

She stopped much to the relief of his ears.

Rin turned her head to the source of the voice and glared"Did you just _order _**me **to stop" She bellowed emphatically.

Before he could say another word, Kubota Higurashi rushed into the room, having heard his daughter's screams 3 corridors down the hall, and instead of questioning the man with an insulted look to his pride standing in the far corner of the room he just stared at his daughter standing tall and mighty before the stranger and cried out in joy.

"Rin...Rin" He rushed towards his daughter with open arms.

"Daddy..." she started crying

She had slept for sooo long. She could feel it in her bones. Then to have to wake up to the closeness of a complete stranger...

but soon Rin lost all thoughts of the terrible man who had molested her in her sleep –

In the warm comfort of her fathers embrace, Rin forgot all about the 'hentai' standing in the corner and collapsed into dreamland in her fathers arms.

* * *

Out in the hallway of the hospital's corridor with both palms leaning against the wall with head bowed low in deep concentration, was Sesshoumaru - trying his best to gain his lost dignity and assess the terrible turn of events at hand.

_**KUSO! **_

_**It would have been so easy to gain her filthy heart if she had just kept sleeping. Kuso...**_

He wouldn't have had to do anything but look at the girl with slightly softened eyes when she awoke; she would have melted into his arms and turned into putty in his claws for wicked vengeance, when he'd regained his youki.

But now he would have to be _emotional...affectionate...forgiving... _

As each word slowly rolled across his mind, Sesshoumaru felt increasingly lightheaded and cursed once again the girl who had put him in this predicament.

_Kuso... _

_Damn, the girl for waking up... _

So occupied was Sesshoumaru's mind with calculations and plans to regain his youki, in his now very clouded future, that he completely forgot to ask himself why he had even kissed the sleeping girl... ...

Please Review. Don't know if this story is all that interesting for everyone...


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **As I've said before, I lived with Sesshoumaru in my previous life as Rin...alas... In this life...I do not own them...

THANK YOU REVIEWERS, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO WONDERFUL. I'VE UPDATED EARLIER THAN I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED. TODAY IS JUNE 9, 2004. ITS 11:00PM RIGHT NOW...IN GLOOMY SEATTLE.

I'll be posting 2 new chapters tomorrow for your continued viewing pleasure, after my final. I don't know what happened, but the scenes just blew across my computer screen. Sadly, nothing is happening with my other sess/rin story. But I shall carry on bravely... a warm round of applause goes out to these folks:

**Icyangelbmw: **I hate to die...so here's my update. Thank you for loving this trifle of a story...

**Anhimals: **I';m sorry for misleading you with the misleading chapter5 postup. Heheehehe...I couldn't resist.

**OtakuSailorV: **hahaha. Thank You...the fact that you like my story brings me great happiness. I urge everyone read to otaku's story of sess/rin. It's really really good. My story pales in comparison to her storytelling ability

**MintlovesSR: **Thank you for posting 4 reviews. I love it! Yes...I thought about doing recommendations...but it took up too much time with formatting them on site is set up sooooo weird. But just click on my ID and then my favorite stories...and you'll find what I consider to be the best or most interesting sess/rin stories. I personally don't like songfics so you won't find any of those...

OK On with the Story...

* * *

**Chapter4: The Plan**

Three days had passed since Rin's recovery. She was recovering quickly much to the delight of her family. She chirped away happily catching up on her 7 month absence with her family and celebrating their father's birthday as well as the one she absent mindedly missed. All is good and fair Kagome thought. Now all we have to worry about is the company. As she sat down sipping her coffee and flipping towards the market section of the WSJ (Wall Street Journal), she let out a gasp.

**"What..."**

The headline of the newspaper read, _"Is Ichidai Inc. secretly bidding for the takeover of Jinju"_

"Takeover"

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in his office looking out from his 27th floor window, deep in thought. It was hard for anyone to guess his thoughts or even actions – he was always so elusive to everyone.

(author: damn right!)

But right now he had only one thought in his mind, and his mind was battling for action. What happened 3 days ago with the human plagued Sesshoumaru's mind.

Thinking of the event and how _she _had disgraced him, he knew something had to be done. _He _would have to, he growled, _apologize_. He would have to force an explanation to the girl, explain _his _actions to the human that he could have easily wooed had she been awakened under a different circumstance.

He inwardly cursed the girl again.

_Kuso... _

There were only two possible actions he could take:

1. Ignore what had happened and hope that the girl only dreamt him.

2. Apologize.

The first option was what he wanted, the second he wanted to avoid as much as possible. But he knew, _'The first option is too unlikely. Due to their short lifespan, humans seem to have pretty good memory...She wouldn't think she dreamt it. Upon seeing me she'll know it wasn't a dream... _

_Kuso... ...curse her for her memory..._

_z_

(thinking)...

z

...(more thinking)

z

...(more cursing)...

z

_and humans are highly emotional creatures, sensitive to the words of strangers, their actions, and the whole environment around them..._

_z_

...(thinking again,)

z

(A/N: I curse **u** sessy for thinking so damn much)

z

Environment...mood...

z

...(a little more thinking...)

z

female humans are weak when it comes to moods...!

z

(A click in Sessy's brain)

z

_Yes...All I need to do is tap into this female weakness_…

z

Once his mind came to a conclusive decision he set about planning his next course of action. He will "apologize" to the human wench, but it would be under the most perfect condition... Under his plan, she would quickly forget about wanting an apology at the mere sight of him. He would make sure she was captivated.

He would never lower himself and let such disgraceful words such as "sorry" fall from his lips.

'_Kono Sesshoumaru will not be in the wrong...',_Reaching an end to the battle that had ravaged his mind, he smirked.

_Yes, one of us will fall, but KONO Sesshoumaru guarantees that it'll be you, Rin…kukuku…._

* * *

Rin lay in her bed with a massive book propped on top her shoulder blades, reading page 136 of "Statistics for the non-mathematical mind". She had been reading the same page for the 13th time, her mind constantly fuming over the horrible incident of what seemed like only yesterday. She would 'read' pause and shake her head furiously to throw off all the bad memories that fell over her.

It was awful...  
!

!  
Her first kiss...

Her virgin lips pressed by some sick minded pervert who liked to molest, take advantage of, while the person lay sick in bed.

To Rins innocent heart...it was over and above any form of comprehension, let alone understanding. This person, _'No, this thing' _she thought, had gone way past the boundaries of acceptable human behavior.

Her mind wondered of other times he may have entered her room during her 7 month coma. How many times had he been here to press his lips against hers? Was it just her lips? _Did he ...(gulp)...do...other things while I lay helpless...!_

The more she thought the more disturbed her mind became.

She wanted to forget that horrible day of waking from a dream that seemed to last forever...to be faced by a pervert. _'A very sick pervert' _Rin completed in her mind.

But her mind wouldn't leave her in peace. She kept thinking of the monster and its voice. A monster who was beautiful beyond words with a voice that seemed to tingle her from the farthest depths of her mind...

If she had met the 'monster' under different set of circumstances, she might have fallen at the sight of the thing. But to Rin, the beauty of the creature only served to hide the evil heart that lay underneath it all.

This pattern of thought...in all unfortunance to Sesshoumaru...only furthered her dislike for those who stood beyond equality and rivalry because of their seeming perfection.

Perfection...

For Rin, the idea was frightful.

Something so perfect didn't exist in the world, it was not right, it was out of place. It was not earthly, it seemed to have sprung out from some dark corners of the Earth, away from the Sun – its existence manned to disturb the balance of natural beauty.

And the monster was just that - Perfect. It hadn't looked real, it was so ethereal, so other worldly, so much so that it was empty of all human qualities – the silver haired creature with its alluring voice only creeped her out.

She never wanted to see or hear from that monster again. **Ever. **

And so she shook her head again and concentrated on Statistics, her

toes flexing to the sound of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony...

* * *

Post Review Please... 


	6. To be or not to be

**Disclaimer: **In my heart Sessy is mine. But (snap back to reality) I don039;t own any of them.

Hi all! As I've said I will be posting 2 new chapters. Here is the first one. It'll take me a while to post the second chapter...because of stupid quick/edit on Anybody know how to upload the document so that when I load the chapters it looks exactly the same as I had formatted on MS word?

Anyways: I like to Thank the reviewers for their many compliments, encouragements, and for my general welfare...(thankfully those of you who threatened my life haven't tracked me down and killed me...)

**kittie la sabre:** thank you very much for your wonderful review. I like Beethoven soooooo much. only composer to have brought tears to my eyes. I listen mostly to classics, jazz (vocal), and especially rock. favorite bands are Dir En Grey, EVE (korean), Jaurim (Korean), Tool (American), Smashing Pumpkins, Perfect Circle (American), etc...

**Neko-yuff 16**: thank you...for being a loyal reader. I'm happy ...

**Tsubaki: **I unfortunately didn't understand your paranoia...I hope I wasn't the cause...hehehehe

**ahnimals:** you have become a loyal reader...I can't thank you enough. Without reviewers like you I really wouldn't enjoy updating.

**anime-luvah:** hahahahaha...if you can find me come on over...it might be nice to have someone standing over me giving me death glares to upload my stories faster...hahahaha

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Be or Not To Be... **

With flower in hand and looking stunning, Sesshoumaru walked towards the hospital. Everyone around within a one mile radius stopped dead in their tracks.

Heads turning, bodies swaying, bodies colliding, tripping, mouths gaping, jaws dropping, eyes glazing, eyes bulging, some eyes popping out of their sockets, sweat forming, heart beating 90 beats/min, heart stopping, sighting, fainting, screaming, gasping, crying – all because of a silver haired man dressed elegantly in exquisite black.

His demeanor regal, his steps majestic, his profile heart-stopping; he was a piece of art, perhaps an ancient remnant of a statue built by Michelangelo brought to life by the breath of Aphrodite.

Everyone within the vicinity of the walking statue wondered if they were perhaps dreaming. Or maybe what they were seeing before them really was the cherished son of Aphrodite, capturing all her beauty, while his blood carried the fighting spirit of his father Mars, the god of war. A being made of love and war...that is what many of the onlookers believed and thought as Sesshoumaru swiftly made through the crowd of humans towards the object that held the key to his completion – his power, his youki.

Much to the crowd's disappointment, he never stopped once to glance at them...not even a single acknowledgement, he just kept on walking. Carrying the bouquet of red roses redder than the human blood it was to be presented to, Sesshoumaru walked proudly . Not once did he pause to take pity on at least one of the onlookers, no ... he was much too important, absolutely no time to waste on the garbage surrounding him.

Sesshoumaru did not care to see the admiration, for he sensed it. He smelled the scent of desire, passion, and lust intermingled with sorrow, grief, and loss over him – obviously over the loss of a being so perfect that the only thing they could do was look but not touch; breathe the same air but not stand near for fear of shriveling near his radiance.

What he sensed only made him more confident of the infallibility of his plan...the girl wouldn't be able to resist.

He had woken up earlier than usual this morning - perfecting every inch of his skin and toning every square area of his body. He trimmed his nails, masked his face with the latest anti-oxidant booster, applied an ample amount of vitamin C and E lotion on his face, chapped his lips, and coated his hair with essential nutrients – (with his favorite shampoo, Herbal Essence).

Every inch of him screamed perfection. Wearing a plain black suit with a light blue shirt to compliment his fine silver hair, black shoes, no accessories – he looked dashing, no that wasn't a good description…his beauty could not be captured with the vocabulary of the human language… (A/N: ruff ruff….)

'_She won't be able to refuse me with the way I look now_', hiding his grin behind his stoic composure he confidently strode into her room.

* * *

Rin was lying in bed too busy reading "Economics: A study in Benefit-Cost Analysis for the average person" to notice her "guest"; for any stranger who'd of seen her, they might have thought she was in deep concentration. Her brows furrowed and face set in deep contemplation with eyes focused on every single word on the page. But the only thing Rin was doing was staring at one word and thinking of only one 'person', "…the committee was in **_violation _**of federal regulations…".

Violation.

Violation. Violation.

Violation. Violation. Violation.

Violation. Violation. Violation. Violation.

Violation. Violation. Violation. Violation. Violation. Violation.

Violation.

Yes. She concluded. It was clearly a violation. She had been violated. There was no if's and but's about it.

Sesshoumaru observed her for a while. She had changed slightly, her cheek's emitted a healthy glow of dark pink, her dark brown hair radiated with shine, and her scent...

_like roses..._ Sesshoumaru noted.

But what were most surprising were her eyes. Large brown, almond shaped eyes, with long lashes accentuating the feminine point at the ends. Her features were still plain, but the eyes were like magnets...everything about her beauty – were pooled within them eyes.

Leaning against the wall of the entrance, arms crossed with one hand holding the flowers beneath his chin, Sesshoumaru spoke in his most devilishly charming voice"Hello, Rin..."

(AN: all the nurses in the vicinity collapse).

Upon hearing the voice, Rin's body froze, dropped the book, balled her hands into a fist, and closed her eyes shut. The voice belonging to the face she had so badly wanted to bury – hearing it made her cringe.

'_Oh please no...don't tell me its that sick monster...w-w-why is here again...'_

While Rin inwardly distressed herself for the 'monsters' unexpected return, Sesshoumaru stood standing slightly puzzled. Something was not right...he couldn't sense anything from the girl. He could not sense if she was happy or disgusted...his natural dog demon senses had somehow disappeared with the proximity of being near to her.

_Kuso...this girl is locking in my demon powers... _

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and began to speak in tender whispers"I'm glad to see you up from bed Rin...How are you feeling"

As recognition of the owners voice dawned on poor little Rin - her heart sank, her eyes twitched, and she found herself wanting to take her hair by the roots and pull them out. She couldn't stand the man's voice; his purposely seductive tone sent chills down her spine, the voice alone seemed to say, _'Rin, I want to make love to you day and night'._

_Pervert, _she thought.

Hoping against all hope that the owner of said voice was not violator she feared it to be, she slowly opened her eyes while mumbling silent prayers between her lips, but found her self face to face with the hentai from 4 nights ago, smiling widely from ear to ear. She felt a spark of electricity pulsating between their short distance and shivered uncontrollably.

z

z

z

z

z

"Oh my god...I..I think I'm having a heart attack."

* * *

hohohoho...muhahahahahahahah...get ready...ahhahahahahahha...

I hope you all like the nex chapter...

(yes...the authoress has gone insane)


	7. My name is Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: no I don't own inuyasha, nor do I want to. I just want my sessy...

Thank you ALL REVIEWERS...I UPDATED FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH I WAS VERY VERY UPSET OVER LOOSING MY ENTIRE STORY (THAT I HAD SO FAR)...WELL...HERE IT IS...THE NEXT CHAPTER ...This isn't what I had originally in my computer...but since the virus wiped out everything...I salvaged what I could and improved and ruined everything beyond. ENJOY...and REVIEW...

* * *

**Chapter 5: My name is Sesshoumaru...**

Her heart pounded against her ribcage upon seeing the smiling face before her. Constricted by her hearts unusual rhythm - the quick pace feeling deadly as the figure before her stood elegantly rigid, his face a mask of pure perfection with only a pleading smile to reassure her of his strange demeanor.

She felt a stab of pain...oh...gods, she thought, my heart...

Bowing her body towards her crossed legs, Rin grabbed her chest, panting for breath before heaving a long drawn out sigh.

"Oh my god...I..I think I'm having a heart attack."  
.

Concerned for _his future_, Sesshoumaru edged closer to her; his eyes vacant with indifference with only a trace of a smile to cover his stoic composure to appear he cared"Daijoubu ka"

She really thought she was having a heart attack when her worst fear of having to see him again became reality. But alas...it was something...more frightening than his cowardly reappearance...more strange...awkward...something a lot more dangerous than to see him just standing before her...

z

z

"I _will _be as soon as you **stop** _smiling_."

Raising her head from her bent position, she looked at him squarely, smoothing her voice in a matter of fact tone.

"Please stop smiling."

"You look _exactly _like Freddy Kruger when you smile and that's quite…frightening".

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what she meant...Is this a compliment! An insult!

The only thought running through his mind was, '_Freddy who? Whose freddy' _Sesshoumaru mentally took note to investigate who this Freddy was, maybe it was her past boyfriend ..or...well, whatever it was…it would be for the best if he was quickly eliminated from her future. No…he smiled inwardly…the girl will have no future…termination of Human Fred would be for his future.

He looked at the girl, searching her eyes with smile still intact.

Rin only watched him with eyes full of shock and horror. '_What is wrong with this guy' _she thought. '_He's smiling but everything else on his face is so stiff except his mouth...he looks like a pist-off clown.' _

Something was very, very wrong.

z

**THE **most pist-off clown she had ever seen in her life was staring straight at her with eyes focused as still as a hammer while they nailed into her widened eyes; all the while with the corners of his mouth turned up much to her consternation. It was like seeing somebody with lockjaw try to smile. He looked as though he hadn't smiled for 100 years or more...it was to say the least...extremely disturbing.

Slightly confused she continued with her eyes fixated on his amber gaze"You're still smiling. You know you're the first person who actually looks _menacing _instead of friendly when they smile."

His eyes twitched.

o

o

She smirked.

"You should practice in front of the mirror. Really, you almost gave me a heart attack."

o

Silence

o

_An Insult...How dare she insult **me**!  
_  
Gritting his fangs and brushing the thought of snapping her neck from his mind, he stopped smiling as she requested and returned to his utterly indifferent expression.

"That's better. Now you look like you." Rin sensed his anger, but it only angered her more. He had no right to be angry, he deserves everything I say. Then turning stoic herself, she flatly said"Now, Mr. Hentai, what are you doing here? If you're here to apologize you can just forget about it. You can apologize all you want, you can beg, cry, kiss me a thousand times over, or grovel at my feet but I won't forgive you"

_g...gr..grovel...at YOUR feet...hn…_

Rin froze after finishing her statement. Had she just said kiss me a thousand times over! Of course, she had added that it was unforgivable no matter what he did, but the kiss was precisely the reason she didn't ever want to see his face again. So why would she say that...

Shaking her head for clearance from such random thoughts she continued.

"But since you're here anyway, there's a few things I want to know. Answer me with short replies, I don't want to hear any side stories from your d-despicable lips, especially pathetic excuses for my pity. Is that clear"

She watched as Sesshoumaru calmly took in her jabb of words, his face unreadable.

However calm he might have appeared, he was inwardly brooding, cursing, and imagining certain tortures he would inflict once he was able to mark her...

Eyeing him carefully"How many times have you molested me with your kiss"

"Once, and I did not (growl) _molest_ y"

"I said short answers. Have you done anything else"

**"NO" ! **He answered in annoyed emphasis. What did she think he was! Looking at him so accusingly, this human was asking for a death sentence in being so bold in his presence!

She quirked her eyebrows with arms crossed in front of her chest, head raised up high, she dared him to speak the truth"How do I know that"

Suppressing the anger flaring up inside him, he spoke tenderly"My name is Sesshoumaru and what happened yesterday was a misunderstanding, I..."-

He was about to continue to lie through his teeth with how her beauty captivated him forcing him to grace her lips until the girl in front of him unexpectedly busted up laughing, grabbing her sides and waving her fingers at him.

Sesshoumaru observed her with utter horror, _'This human is mental. What is she doing'. _No further thoughts ran through Sesshoumaru's mind as the girl before him broke into sobs of laughter, her expressions as animated as the colors of the rainbow while her laughter rang and shook his eardrums like an annoying hailstorm.

First she looked at him blinking with a veritable array of emotions fleeting across her facial features, finally settling on a wide smile. Her eyes started squinting and tears started to form at the corners of her large almond shaped eyes while she giggled uncontrollably bringing her hands across her mouth, covering her face with all her might, while her body shook and swayed side to side, her legs kicking underneath the sheets – then holding onto her sides as her giggles grew into cantankerous laughter. She would then pause, bring her head up to the level of his eyes, look him up thoroughly from head to toe before she repeated the whole process again.

He had stood there, as if the ground below had suddenly sucked him, silently watching the human, questioning her sanity, her odd positioning of her body…there came no answers, only questions. When realization dawned on him that he was the source of her sudden fit of an all together irrational human behavior, he narrowed his eyes and scanned for other causes, in disbelief. But...she was_ 'laughing at me. Laughing at this Sesshoumaru! **Kono yarou...'  
**_  
Growling and no longer in the mood to be cordial he weighted each word with cutting emphasis"**_What_**, pray tell, do you find so _amusing_"

But she only continued—

o

Head shaking...

o

Feet kicking against the bed sheets...

o

Finger waving at his face...

o

Laughing...

o

And laughing...

o

And laughing...

o

o

o

o

"Y-y-your name...it means...puhahaha...haha...**_Mega-Death_**... th-th-that is so... f-f-f-f..unny...hahahahaha", she continued in her hysterics"What kind of a name is that? Although I have to admit it fits you soooo perfectly...puhahahahaha...".

(A/N: well in literal terms it means Killing Perfection, perfect killer, etc)

She suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him with dull eyes in opposition to his intense flashing red slits, matched his stoic composure, and imitated his monotonous arctic tone"Now that we got _your _introduction over with could you please **leave**, I was busy reading a very important book" and with her right arm raised and one finger pointing straight at his face, her lips formed in a perfect pout, she continued"and I _hate _to be interrupted when I'm reading by none other than **you**, you..."

Pausing for effect, with eyes matching his in defiant intensity and with cheerful finality in her voice,

_"you, _**HENTAI"—!**

**o**

**o**

**o**

The day was still peacefully young, the mysterious sun was far from setting and showering the world with its oranges and yellows, but everything in Room 245 turned vermillion. Then scarlet. And now all around, Sesshoumaru saw nothing but crimson, so red it marred his vision.

o

_I hate this human. I hate **HER**! I **HATE** her!_

_o_

His youkai blood screamed at him. _Kill her- kill her!_

He himself dearly wanted to extinguish every breath of air out of her body. He imagined his claws holding her up by her neck while her legs kicked in fear and her eyes terrorized by his malicious intentions. He would strangle her, squeeze out every last ounce of life until she hung limply. He would then drop her, walk and stomp all over her body till every bone was broken. He would then flex his claws and use his dokkatsu to melt away her sorry existence from his very eyes then—

_kuso... _

_o_

_o_

_o_

_No dokkatsu...!_

With the apparent return to reality from lalala land, Sesshoumaru recovered his calculated countenance and stepping up to the pointed finger, quickly grabbed her hand, pulled her to his embrace, and holding her chin to his lips, he whispered in his most deadly tone"you'll **'forgive' **me soon enough, Rin. I had bought these roses for you...I wasn't sure about the flowers before, but NOW seeing you, I am quite sure that roses are the only flower on this planet to...resemble you so admirably, especially blood red roses..."

Sesshoumaru imagined Rin covered in her own blood. _'Roses. Red...Blood...Her Blood...'_

Flustered, Rin wasn't sure how to react. She wanted to slap him across the face and punch him in the chest, but she was rooted by his tight embrace; her mind racing in different directions while her body burned under his penetrating amber gaze. And now he was whispering to her about roses and how she reminded him of them. She couldn't help but blush, no one had said such things to her...but then again...she didn't like the way he had added blood red roses, especially the way he seemed to linger over the word blood then red. But it was still a nice compliment she thought as she slowly lost herself in his deep golden orbs.

Sesshoumaru drew her away from his embrace, his left hand drifting towards her dark brown locks from her chin. He fingered a few strands, his golden discs never faltering from their locked position on her face.

Much to Rins surprise he was smiling again. Yet, he didn't look menacing or frightening; this time his whole face sort of lit up, like he really meant it.

"Yes...roses...", continued Sesshoumaru in a seductively monotone voice"they are the only flowers with..._flaws_. Their scents are pleasant but they are ...impossible to love due to their...**pricks**."

He let her go and turned towards the door. With one hand on the steel doorknob, he cocked his head and flatly expressed his intention – "I'll see you tomorrow".

Rin mentally shook herself from her daze and glared at him. Pricks...did he mean no one can ever love her...th-that..JERK!

"Well, for your information no one, and I mean no one, not even prickly little me can ever love an egotistical, cold-hearted, and sexually deprived pervert...such as you! And I won't be seeing you tomorrow...**not ever**"

He only looked at her in sheer boredom, his fingers twitching in annoyance and aching to do something unpleasant to the human huffing and puffing before him.

"We'll see Rin...**and **I will see you tomorrow whether **you** like it or not"

* * *

_to be continued..._

_OK...how you all like this chapter. I actually don't like the last part, rins reaction to sessy's rose comparison...I probably will revise...(well maybe) but I wanted to post so that you all don't think I'm dead. Although frankly I feel quite dead._

_Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter...if you could get into specifics of what you liked I would really appreciate it...so I can figure out what to do to spice the story in future updates._

_thanks...until next update then..._


	8. Memory

**Chapter 7: Memory**

"We'll see Rin...**and** I will see _you_ tomorrow **whether you like it or not!**"

death glare from Sesshoumaru

death glare from Rin

Sparks could be seen through the room as the air around the two stiffened and turned deathly cold. Rin never felt so hurt in her life. Was he speaking the truth, could no one really love her for who she was? Was he able to see through her faults? Did he somehow know...?

She could feel the tears wanting to form within her eyes, she wanted to cry. She would have if it wasn't for the fact that he was the last person on earth she wanted to cry in front of. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction...over my dead body she thought...so she mustered all her inward strengths and held her steady gaze, solid as a rock, boring through him like the latest T486 model of the Everymans Drill that her father so adored. Mentally she commanded herself..._'keep on drilling...drill...almost there...'  
_  
Sesshoumaru was pist, his anger rising every second he had to spend his precious energy glaring at her, and he hadn't felt this angered since the damnable curse was first put over him 1000 years ago. The fact that this girl, a mere human as she was, was able to awaken such emotions within him only made the storm within his mind worsen. _He would not be irritated by a lowly human_. So his icy glare never wavered, if anything his body stiffened and his feet became rooted to the floor as he made his first battle stance in years– his famous haughty posture, the look of total detachment. The silent treatment he had reserved only for the hanyou; but as of now the hanyou was long forgotten, all he wanted more than anything in the world was to put the belligerent human in her rightful place. Beneath him. Six feet beneath him to be precise.

Seconds passed to minutes and minutes passed to hours as bullets, bombs, and torpedoes were constantly thrown from one end of the room to the other. It was a stroke of providence that no one was present in the scene before the two adversaries; they would have surely been slain, caught between the fierce looks they gave to one another. Yes, World War III was in the making- but if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's cunning mind that this would be all the more enjoyable if he had his Weapons of Mass Destruction, Shikon Hospital would have been left in rubbles along with the city of Shikon. No, he would be patient, he had waited 1000 years, how could a few more days compare to the joy he would feel when he saw clawed her existence away. He chuckled to himself—by the time he was through with her, Pearl Harbor would be an afterthought in the pages of human history books.

But there was another reason for Sesshoumaru's patience, one that disturbed him and forced him to control his every fiber of nerve endings, as it desperately ached to twitch in irritation. He didn't like the way she was boring into his eyes...no, that wasn't the right word...drilling him to the ground was more like it. No one did that. Ever. He didn't like it one bit. Abruptly, Sesshoumaru broke away from the escalating tension and turned to resume his exit, but never one to face defeat **AND** this certainly wasn't going to be his first. He would leave, but not before he had his final say...

"_Human_", he spoke the word with every ounce of disgust he felt for the bumbling race"you are without a doubt the most insufferable _human_ female I have ever met...and though most males will flee upon the mere sight of you, do not be discouraged. This Sesshoumaru will not turn away so easily from your **_shortcomings_**." With a hint of orange flickering in his eyes he swung the door and slammed it so hard that the hinges rattled from their post.

Rin sat at the edge of the bed, her body shaking from the long stand-off; she grabbed the bed post with her shaking hands for support. All the tears she had held back starting to flow. Once the dam was broken, powerful waves washed over her and she remembered, once again, a distant memory she had long wished to forget.

A woman composed and always elegantly dressed knelt before a small girl with star filled eyes and softly caressed the smooth pink cheeks. The little girl looked upon the woman's face, lit by curiosity and worry.

"Mama, what are you doing, is there something wrong, did-did I do something again to make you upset" The little girl fidgeted under her mothers gaze, confused and distraught by her show of affection. Her mother was always reserved, displaying little to no affection. "Mama...what is wrong...please tell Rin"

The women smiled, adding more wrinkles to the little forehead creased in fright. Her voice was soft but cold"Rin, you ask too many questions. Sometimes it is better to listen to the rhythm of your heart than to seek answers from words alone; it is sometimes wiser to blindly follow than to command..." The little girl stood contemplating upon her mother's words as the woman rose and walked away, her long dress soundlessly rustling to her determined steps. She walked away never looking back...

Liquid crystals fell from her long brown lashes, falling on the white sheets as the painful memory of her mother's abandonment left Rin cold and numb. She cried hugging her sheets, her body rolled into a tight ball as her mind gave way to sleep. She wanted to forget the woman she loved, the woman who left her.

Standing in the middle in a sea of darkness Rin waited, but no one came. Only passing shadows fleeted eerily around the darkness as she cried out to the engulfing silence around her.

Towering the sleeping figure, dark shadows crossed the face of the tormented girl as long slender fingers caressed her. He stood one hand pawing at the girls face while another took hold of the soft brown locks of her hair twisting and coiling them between his fingers...his lips turned down in annoyance...

* * *

Hi everyone...the next couple of chapter will be hilarious...well...I thought they were funny when I wrote them. but some future chapters will be dark as something called a plot is forming in this story...well...its not really a plot...lets just say an annoying distraction necessary to to make you guys send death threats to me. hahahaahahahaah... (its ok...I have toukijin). Who knows...Sesshoumaru just might revive me if you guys deceide to kill me. hahahahaha... 

I also have some Sess/Rin stories I would like to recommend...these are recent ones AND excellent stories that I personally feel are not getting enough attention. I have stated previsouly that I wouldn't be doing it, but the way is set up it doesn't show a lot of the new sess/rin stories when you use the search box, unless you really get specific...but even then...it misses a lot of the new stuff...since it is somehow programmed to show the oldest to the newest. DAMN...no wonder I don't get enough reviews...j/k (i know...this story sucks). As a fellow author I know and understand the NEED for reviews. Yes...if YOU and I mean YOU don't review...little people like us may never become the little engine that could! So read these wonderful stories and REVIEW.

AGAIN...THESE SESS/RIN STORIES ARE RECENT ONES, I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER MENTIONING STORIES THAT ARE GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS...MOST LIKELY YOU'VE HAVE READ THEM.

**Unspoken Love by OtakuSailorV**. I have mentioned this story before in my previous chapter, but I don't think people saw it. It's in bold now...can you see it. R U blind? GO READ it NOW and REVIEW IT. and tell her to update FOR ME, Choco-coco.

**War039;s Shadow by InuOtaku2003**: wow. this story is actually a sequel. Read that first before you read this. This story is incredible. Highly original with awesome plot...again Review and tell her to update for me.

**True Companion by Sessy-sama: **Um...this story had me in tears. It also stopped my heart from beating for like 50 seconds...that's really good considering that I039;m a little humming bird who could just die any second. She also has a sequel to this story called, **Forever Mine**...another incredible story. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS.

**Memories of a Soul by Airian Reesu:** This story had me on the edge of my seat. literally. its very DARK...BUT so ...(I';m sorry...the authoress has fainted...)

ok now than go and REVIEW and leave multiple reviews for them.!

and now for the thanks:

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. I'M SOOOOOO VERY HAPPPPPPPY. I LOVE YOU ALL...UM...I'M SORRY I'M NOT SPECIFICALLY THANKING THE REVIEWERS. BUT SINCE I'VE SPENT SO MUCH SPACE RATTLING ON ...I EVEN DOUBT IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ FURTHER THAN THE STORY. anyways...thank you. till the next update...which...hopefully you will all love...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone,

I apologize for the long, very overdrawn hiatus – yeah… 3 years ( I know I know).

Life has just been too busy BUT I'll be uploading stories in the near future – so please keep on leaving reviews.

Choco-coco

10/11/07


End file.
